Body area networks (BAN) are a low-power short-range wireless technology that can be used for medical applications, such a digital band-aids and pacemakers, and for entertainment and consumer electronics applications, including heads-up displays and wireless gaming.
Body area networks are being designed for use in several radio frequency bands, including 400 MHz Medical Implant Communications Service (“MICS”) band, 900 MHz and 2.4 GHz Industrial, Scientific and Medical (“ISM”) band, and 3.1-10.6 GHz Ultra Wideband (UWB) band.